Camping Trip
by FrozenLover67
Summary: Kristoff takes Anna camping, but it doesn't end well.
1. Chapter 1

"Kristoff!" Elsa said walking up to him. "I see you're getting ready for your camping trip tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited." Kristoff said.

"I heard Olaf was going with you."

"Oh he is. He is really excited, too."

"You know who else would be excited to go?"

"Who?"

"Anna! You know, you should take her. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah that would be fun but-"

"Great! So it's settled. I'll go tell Anna."

"Wait a minute!" Kristoff said, grabbing Elsa who had turned around to go back into the castle. "I never said she could come."

"Oh but why not? Anna would love to come and you know it. She needs to get out of the castle but I don't have anywhere I could take her. Please? For Anna."

"I don't want her getting hurt. These trips can be a little dangerous and if I come back and Anna's hurt, there is no telling what you would do to me."

"Well as long as she comes back in one piece. And just in case take a first aid kit. And not one of the small ones."

"I'm sorry Elsa. I just don't want to take the chance of Anna getting hurt."

"Anna can take care of herself. She doesn't need to be babied if she gets hurt."

"Hey gu- Woah!" Anna was coming over to them but she slipped on some ice. She fell and scraped her arm. Elsa and Kristoff rushed over to help her up, but she pushed them off. "I got it. I'm fine." She looked at the cut on her arm that was bleeding a little. "Well I'm going to go clean this up. I'll talk to you guys later." She said as she ran off, almost slipping again.

Elsa turned to Kristoff and gave him a did-you-just-see-what-just-happened-there look. Kristoff sighed. "Fine! I'll take Anna. But what if she gets seriously hurt?" Kristoff asked.

"She won't because you'll do everything to make sure she won't. I trust you." Elsa said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna stop jumping around." Elsa couldn't help but smile at Anna.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I can't believe I get to go on a camping trip. Ooh it's going to be so fun. What if I see moose or bears or wolves? Oh my! I can't wai-"

"Anna! Here take your bag."

Anna took the bag from Elsa. "Whats in it?"

"Your clothes, first aid kit and some other things to keep you busy. And there are some snacks and water in there, too."

"Thanks Elsa!" Kristoff showed up with Sven pulling his sled. Olaf was already seated.

"You ready feistypants?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah! Bye Elsa." Anna and Elsa hugged. Anna and Elsa released and Anna got in the sled beside Olaf. "Bye Anna. I love you." Elsa said.

"I love you too Elsa." Anna said.

"You ready Sven?" Kristoff asked his loyal reindeer. Sven nodded. "Then let's go." They started to leave and Anna waved at Elsa until she was out of sight.

* * *

They rode for hours until it started to get dark. They stopped by a creek that was frozen over. They decided to set up camp there. They cleared the ground of little twigs. Kristoff and Anna collected stones and placed them in a circle. They put the twigs they had gathered inside of the circle and lit it. They set up the tent with Olaf.

"Anna I'm going to go get some more wood with Olaf. You'll be ok here by yourself?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course I will." Anna replied.

"Ok. Olaf! Come on!" Kristoff called to Olaf.

"I'm coming!" Olaf called back.

They went into the forest. They had gathered a lot of wood and were heading back when they heard Anna scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff and Olaf run back to see a pack of wolves. There were two wolves by Anna and Sven was battling the rest with his antlers. Kristoff dropped his wood and picked one back up and lit it with the fire. He ran over to Anna and waved the fire at the wolves. They snapped at him and one bit at the fire and yelped when it got burned. The wolf that yelped must have been the leader because when it retreated the rest did, too.

Kristoff and Olaf knelt down to Anna who was severely injured. She was breathing hard and tears were pouring out of her closed eyes. The occasional moan would escape her lips.

"It's ok Anna. You're going to be ok." Kristoff whispered comforting words to her. He looked her over to see her right leg was bleeding heavily. Her dress was torn and he could see that her stomach was bleeding too. He ran to his sled and got a first aid kit.

"Kristoff." Anna whispered.

Kristoff ran back over and knelt down next to her. She lifted her hand and he took it. "You're going to be ok Anna. Don't worry."

"Kristoff..." She said before she closed her eyes and went limp.

"Anna!? Anna wake up!" Kristoff shouted worried. When she didn't wake up he checked for a pulse and luckily found one. He heard the wolves howl in the distance. "Help me move her into the tent." He said to Olaf.

The snowman, who had been unusually quiet, helped him move her. She cried out in pain because of the movement. They laid her down and Anna opened her eyes slightly.

"Anna. You're going to be ok. Just hold on. Ok?" Kristoff told her.

Anna nodded her head. She whimpered as he cleaned her wounds. She tried to move but he held her down. "I'm almost done." Kristoff told her. When he finished cleaning her wounds he bandaged them. "Anna you need to rest. Olaf can you go get a sleeping bag and pillow?" Kristoff asked Olaf.

"Yes." Olaf left and returned a minute later. Kristoff took the sleeping bag and laid it out.

"Anna I'm going to have to move you again." Kristoff told her. She nodded her head and Kristoff moved her. She cried out again, despite how careful Kristoff had been. He laid her down and took the pillow from Olaf. He lifted her head gently and put the pillow under it. Anna shivered.

"Do you want me to go get a blanket Kristoff?" Olaf asked after seeing Anna shiver.

"Yes please." Kristoff said. Olaf left and came back with a thick blanket . Kristoff took it and tucked it around Anna carefully. "Is there anything you want Anna? Food? Water?" Kristoff asked her.

Anna shook her head no. "Are you sure?" Kristoff asked her. She nodded and closed her eyes. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. Her breathing was uneven but she was breathing nonetheless. Kristoff left the tent to check on Sven.


	4. Chapter 4

Being alone with Sven allowed Kristoff to process what had just happened. He had promised Elsa that he would keep Anna safe. Oh no. _Elsa! _

"OH MY GOSH! ELSA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Kristoff shouted, startling Sven. "Sorry buddy."

Olaf ran out of the tent. "Shh. You almost woke Anna up."

"Sorry." Kristoff said again.

"Now what is this about Elsa killing you?" Olaf asked curious.

"Elsa trusted me to keep Anna safe and I let her get attacked by wolves." Kristoff said.

"You didn't let her get attacked by wolves."

"Well try telling Elsa that."

"Elsa will understand."

"Yeah. She'll understand that I let Anna get attacked by wolves!"

"But you didn't let Anna get attacked by wolves. Elsa knows that you would never do that. Elsa will just be grateful that you were there to save her."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"You need to get some rest. I already set up your sleeping bag."

"I can't rest. What if the wolves come back?"

"I'll stand guard with Sven. Now go."

"Ok."

Kristof went in the tent to see Anna still sleeping. Her breathing wasn't uneven anymore. Kristoff smiled and laid down on his sleeping bag and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Anna woke up. She looked around confused about where she was, but then it all flooded back to her. She sat up too fast and cried out in pain. Kristoff ran in.

"Anna! You're awake!" He knelt beside her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Anna nodded. "Which one?" Kristoff asked. "Hungry?" Anna shook her head. "So you're thirsty." Anna nodded. He left and came back with a glass of water. Anna held out her hand to take the glass but he just pushed her hand down gently.

"If I give you the water you might drink it too fast and I don't want you choking." He said. He put his arm around her shoulders for support and put the glass to her mouth. Anna didn't like the idea, but since she was really thirsty she let him do it. He tipped the glass and let the water flow into her mouth slowly. When the glass was empty he asked if she wanted more water. She shook her head.

"Well is there anything else you want?" Kristoff asked her.

"No." Anna said.

Olaf walked in with a bowl of soup that smelled so good that Anna changed her mind about not being hungry. Olaf gave the soup to Kristoff. "For Anna." he said. "She's going to need the strength since we're going home today."

"I thought we were going home tomorrow." Anna said.

"Well we were but we think its best to take you back to the castle today." Kristoff said.

"Oh no! I ruined your trip. I'm sorry." Anna apologized.

"You didn't ruin our trip." Kristoff said.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, not believing him.

"Positive. Now you heard Olaf. You need to eat."

"Ok." Anna said, still not believing him, but since it meant she could eat the delicious smelling soup, she decided to let it go. "But I am not letting you feed me."

* * *

They were packed and ready to go. Kristoff was walking around to make sure they hadn't left anything. When he was done looking around he went over to the sled and got a blanket. He tried to wrap it around Anna but she grabbed it. "I got it." She said as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

Kristoff sighed. "Ok. Come on Olaf. You can sit up here with me."

"Ok." Olaf said and they rode off.

* * *

"I don't think I should've brung Anna." Kristoff said, breaking the silence. They had been riding for a few hours and Anna had fallen asleep about thirty minutes in.

"Why do you say that Kristoff?" Olaf asked.

"I knew the trip was going to be dangerous but I let Anna come along anyway. Elsa trusted me to keep her safe and I let her get attacked by wolves."

"It wasn't your fault." Anna, who was now awake and listening to the conversation, said. She sat up and winced. "And I'm sorry for snatching the blanket earlier. You were only trying to help." Anna said, trying to change the subject.

"It's cool." Kristoff said.

"How much longer?" Anna asked.

"About three hours. Do you guys want to stop and eat lunch?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah! Can we?" Olaf asked.

"It's up to Anna." Kristoff said.

Anna wasn't hungry but Kristoff had brought a picnic for them. She had already made their trip shorter than it was supposed to be and the last thing she wanted to do was mess up the picnic that had been planned. "Yeah, let's stop and eat." she said.

"Yay!" Olaf said happily. Anna giggled.

They stopped and found a good spot. Kristoff got the picnic basket and handed it to Olaf who laid out the blanket. Kristoff carefully picked Anna up and sat her down on the blanket. Anna was originally going to just sit back and watch them eat, but when she saw the food Kristoff had packed she just couldn't resist. She dived in and when she finished she laid back to watch the clouds. She soon fell asleep and it was time to go. Olaf packed up the stuff and Kristoff took Anna and laid her back in the sled. Kristoff and Olaf got in the sled and left.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the castle Anna was still asleep. They put Sven in the stables and walked into the castle. The servants were surprised to see them come back a day early and when they saw Anna in Kristoff's arms, bandaged and pale, they didn't know what to do.

"Sir Kristoff!" Gerda called. "What happened to Princess Anna?"

"She was attacked by wolves. We must get her to the doctor." Kristoff said.

"Follow me." Gerda took them to the doctor's office. She knocked on the doctor's door and he came out. He saw Anna and motioned for them to come inside. Gerda left to go tell Elsa that they were back early. Kristoff laid Anna down on the exam table and the doctor went to work.

* * *

The doors to Elsa's study flung open. "Queen Elsa!" Gerda said as she ran into the room.

Elsa was instantly worried. "What is it Gerda?!" Elsa asked.

"It's Princess Anna. She and Sir Kristoff have returned early. Princess Anna has been hurt!"

"What? How!"

"I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"She is with the doctor. Come with me" Gerda left the room with Elsa following closely behind. They arrived at the doctor's door and Elsa went in without knocking. Kristoff, Olaf and the doctor turned to her. Elsa looked at Anna who was still pale and bandaged. She was still asleep but Elsa didn't know that. Elsa looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Queen Elsa, Princess Anna is only asleep." The doctor told her.

Elsa released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Well is she going to be ok? How did this happen?"

"She is gong to be fine. She has been attacked by wolves as Sir Kristoff has told me."

Elsa looked at Kristoff with fire in her eyes. How could he let this happen? "Queen Elsa I can explain-" Kristoff started.

"Elsa?" Everyone turned to Anna who was now awake.

Elsa rushed over to Anna and grabbed her hand. "Yes it's me." Elsa said to Anna.

"Elsa I missed you."

"I missed you too, Anna."

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa hugged Anna gently. They released and Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead. "Anna you need to rest." Elsa laid Anna down and started to sing the song that always helped Anna go to sleep after she had a bad dream. Anna smiled and her eyelids became heavy. She fell asleep listening to Elsa's singing.

"Olaf stay here in case Anna wakes up. I need to talk to Kristoff." She said with anger in her voice. Elsa dragged Kristoff out of the room and to her study.

It was quiet for a while and Kristoff was too scared to speak. "She was attacked by wolves?!" Elsa yelled. "Kristoff, how could you let this happen?!" Elsa was furious.

"I-I was going to get wood with Olaf-" Kristoff started.

"So you left her alone?"

"N-no. I left her with Sven."

"Kristoff I trusted you. But now I see that was a big mistake."

"Queen Elsa I'm sorry an-"

The door opened and Anna limped in. "Elsa please don't be mad at Kristoff."

Elsa ran to Anna and she collapsed in to Elsa's arms. Elsa walked Anna over to the couch and helped her sit down. "Why shouldn't I be? He let you get attacked by wolves."

"No he saved me from the wolves." Anna replied.

"How did he save you?"

"He took a stick and lit it on fire and ran at the wolves without a second of hesitation. He was going to get the wolves away from me even if it was the last thing he did."

Elsa looked up at Kristoff. "Is this true?" She asked him.

"Well I was pretty determined to get the wolves from her." He said.

"He took good care of me, and I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for him." Anna said. Elsa sat down beside Anna and pulled her onto her lap. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Can I stay in your arms forever?" Anna asked quietly.

"Of course you can." Elsa replied. Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead and quietly sung the same song she had earlier. Elsa rocked Anna in her arms until Anna fell asleep. Elsa looked at Kristoff and saw that Olaf had joined him. They were watching her and Anna with smiles on their faces. "Thank you Kristoff." Elsa whispered, not wanting to wake Anna up. "For saving Anna and bringing her home."

"Of course Queen Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Call me Elsa." She said.

"Hey! I helped too!" Olaf said.

"Well thank you too, Olaf." Elsa said. She heard a snore and looked at Anna in her lap. She was glad to have Anna back. Safe and sound in her arms.

* * *

**Well that's it for my first fanfic. I hoped you like it. Sorry if it ended abruptly, I don't know how to continue it. **


End file.
